Friends trust
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: Follow the Avengers as they continue to fight Hydra and meet a nurse who ends up changing everything for them when she finds Bucky.


It's been two months since the events of SHIELD being brought down and Hydra being exposed. Since all SHIELDS classified information was dumped on the Internet by Agent Natasha Romanoff and Director Nick Fury, all loyal SHIELD assets and the Gifted (People with super human abilities) have been being hunted down and given a choice join Hydra or Die.

All loyal SHIELD agents have gone under ground or are currently working for Tony Stark under Maria Hill, all Avengers have spread out across the States in a attempt to control the frenzy of crime that has surged to a all time high thanks to Hydra loyalists. Captain America (Steve Rogers) and Sam Wilson (Falcon) were the only ones who have been unable to assist in that area as they have been tracking down Bucky otherwise known as The Winter Soldier in hopes of helping him remember who he truly is.

Today Sam and Steve are in Manhattan stopping at Avengers tower to take a short rest after two months of constant and unfruitful searching for Bucky they needed it. Meanwhile in Brooklyn Elizabeth Genevieve Dalton a twenty six year old, five foot six, brunette nurse is walking out of the office when she is approached by four men in black suits and sun glasses. "Ms. Dalton?" asks one with raven black hair a stubble. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrow in confusion but her body tenses as she cautiously asked "Yes? What is this about?" the man spoke again taking a step towards her making her instinctively take two steps back. "My name is Agent Michael Watson I am with homeland security, I would like to ask you some questions at our head quarters." he flashes the badge to quickly for her to confirm it's valid making her eyes narrow slightly.

Elizabeth observed the four men carefully and when she saw a pin on one of the men's coat that made her breath hitched it was a skull but a precise design... Hydra.. She knew about SHIELD as she had run into their agents before and then two months ago the news was buzzing about SHIELDs fall and hydra being alive. She took a deep breath and pretended to look at her watch before saying " I am sorry Agent Watson but I am late to a get together. Can we do this some other time?" She moved around the men only to have one of them grab her upper arm making her gasp and turn to them as the one who grabbed her said "I am sorry but we have to insist you come with us."

Her eyes widen and she pulled her arm from his grasp as she grit her teeth and said "No. I am not going! Leave me alone!" she puts her hands out in a stopping manner but they continued to advance making her eyes darken as she exclaimed "I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HYDRA!" she throws her hands forward and electricity shoots out at them. Two of the agents fell back their bodies convulsing as powerful electricity flowed through them causing great pain that was so bad that their hearts stop. The other two sprung away in opposite directions drawing their side arms and began firing at her, she watched the projectiles and electrocuted them before they could penetrate her body.

Elizabeth could feel eyes on her and she looked around to see multiple bystanders watching her with shocked expressions, she turned back towards the two agents of Hydra and said "Hydra will die one way or another!" before she threw a huge wall of electricity at them and used her abilities to disappear. She reappeared in a alley before the energy drain caught up to her and she passed out. At the same time in that very alley a man with a metal arm was sitting down when Elizabeth suddenly appeared startling him as she collapsed his fast reflexes catching her before gently laying her down on the hard wet floor.

Bucky watched her for a hour till she began to wake up, she groaned before her eyes sprung open with a gasp of alertness as she sat up and looked around wildly before she zeroed in on Bucky who was crouched down beside her. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked observing his guarded demeanor. He raised an eyebrow before replying "Your in a alley and I think my name is Bucky..." Elizabeth was surprised by his answer and curiously asked "What do you mean you think? Don't you know your name?" Bucky frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought before he slowly shook his head in answer before elaborating "I can't remember who I am ... I met someone he was blonde and carried a shield. He said he knew me that I was someone named James Buchanan Barnes and that we were friends but I can't remember no matter how hard I try." he said shrugging it off as if it meant nothing to him but Elizabeth saw right through his mask and immediately felt curious about the man in front of her.

"Come on you can come with me I can try to help you remember who you are but first we have to stop at my place to get some supplies... What do you say? You coming or not?" she says in a nonchalant tone as she began to walk away when he caught up to her and mutely followed her. They walked several blocks before they entered her apartment building, Bucky was constantly observing his surroundings on instinct as they climbed two sets of stairs before going down the hall and stopping at room 45b. They walked in and Elizabeth rushed around gathering her needed possessions before a sound from behind her made her froze in fear.

-Authors Note- Should I continue? Review, Favorite or Follow to let me know. Thanks for reading !


End file.
